After Midnight
by amythis
Summary: Loose ends after "Savor the Veal."
1. Chapter 1

After my bath, I stand in front of the mirror, appraising myself. Not as I once would've, wondering if Tony would find me attractive. (After all, the one time he'd seen me naked at that point, the view was unexpected and quick.) This time, for the first time in seventeen years, I'm wondering if anyone could tell. Of course, that's silly. I can't be more than a couple months along.

And I don't know for sure. It's possible that the nausea was just from Marge's cooking. (I'm glad I fired her, even if it does leave me without a housekeeper again.) As for my period, well, I am 42 and I've been under a great deal of stress since just before I left Iowa. But I have this feeling that I am pregnant.

And I can't tell anyone. Yes, I have my friends and family, but they would all tell me to tell Tony and I just can't. I know what he, on some level still the old-fashioned Brooklyn Italian man that he was eight years ago, would do, would say. He'd insist we get back together. And, yes, that's what everyone wants, me included. But not like that. I wouldn't want him to come back to me out of a sense of obligation, especially when it would mean giving up his successful career.

Sam has flown out there for the ceremony honoring him as Outstanding New Teacher of the Year. She's so proud of him. As am I, but it is no longer my place to celebrate his victories with him.

But what about congratulating him on impending fatherhood? Oh, how different this would be if we had stayed together! Yes, we'd have to endure some teasing about a conception out of wedlock, but it would be good-natured teasing. And as we were engaged, we could've had a quiet ceremony in Branford. But what if I'd felt more trapped than ever in that small town?

And I don't want Tony to feel trapped, even if he'd be happy to be trapped, at least initially. I don't want him to have regrets.

What about my regrets? I believe in a woman's right to choose, but I don't know what I want to choose for myself. The thing is, I really do want this baby. I've wanted Tony's baby for a long time, ever since we sat for little Clint, although that desire was subconscious at first. I even dreamed of being pregnant and living in Brooklyn!

But I wanted him with me of course. This would be having a baby whose father lives several states away. If Tony were totally out of my life, like if he were married to someone else or living in another country, then I might be able to think of myself as a single mother. And I know from experience that I could manage that. Jonathan has turned out well, although, OK, I had Tony's help for half Jonathan's life. I think I could do it again, especially since I have more money and experience than I had then.

I am a little worried about my age, but I could start taking better care of myself, especially if I get a good housekeeper, someone who doesn't make nauseating meals. And, yes, of course I wish that person could be Tony, but that time has passed.

Still, I will need to tell him if I am really pregnant. I'll need to make clear I'm not asking anything from him, financially or emotionally, although I would like him to have much more of an involvement with the baby than Michael has had with Jonathan. I can't picture Tony as anything less than a doting father, but he wouldn't have to live with us. Our child could maybe spend summers with Tony. We could be civilized about this.

I keep wishing I could talk to Mother about this, but she would insist it was Fate, when it was just simply my misjudging my cycle. I remember that night vividly, the night I'm sure we conceived, because it was the one time we weren't protected.

I was dreaming of making love with Tony, only it wasn't like the old days when there wasn't anything I could do about it except, ahem, quietly deal with it myself. Barely awake, I reached for him, wanting to feel him inside me.

"Angela, what are you doing?" He sounded as startled as the time I "seduced" him as distraction when I wanted to order a moo-cow creamer from the shopping channel. I didn't get very far with that seduction, but this time we were lying in bed.

"I want you, Tony!" I gasped.

"Baby, let me wake up more. And don't we need—"

"It's not my fertile time. And you're Catholic. Let's use the rhythm method."

He chuckled. "Father Marconi will be thrilled."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"I was kidding."

And then we locked eyes and soon we were making love intently. I needed very little foreplay, because of my dream. I found out afterwards that he had been dreaming of me, which was why he was as ready as I was. We'd been sexually active from the first week I moved into his one-bedroom apartment, no longer waiting till we were married, because we were so close to being married, we thought. But, enjoyable as the sex was (and, yes, it was as good as we'd hoped, if not better), it had always been more cautious, not this passionate midnight recklessness.

And now here's the result. Of course, I might not be pregnant. But I will find out as soon as I can. If I'm not, well, there's no need for anyone to know what I thought. If I am—

Damn, the doorbell's ringing. I don't want to deal with anyone right now. Hopefully Mother or Jonathan will get it. I took a nap after supper and before my bath, so I'm not sure how late it is.

I quickly throw on my robe and wrap my hair in a towel-turban. I glance at my clock on my way through my bedroom. Midnight. Jonathan had better not be breaking curfew! As for Mother, I gave up on enforcing any kind of curfew back when she was in college.

…

Even though I said, "No kiddin'!" when Angela told me "I got the job" on the basis of my "qualifications" (mostly smooching), I'm still not as confident as I sound. This was a big risk, coming back. And obviously I'm not back as just her housekeeper.

This all happened so quickly, although I know the family would laugh at that, after all the years that I've known her. The awards ceremony ended at 5, and Mona called me when Sam and I got back to my apartment. She said Angela had fired yet another housekeeper. She's called me every time, with un-subtle hints that I should "fill the vacancy."

But this time I just said, "Thanks, Mone," and hung up with a quick goodbye.

Sam looked at me and said, "Dad, I think that award is awesome, but you know who would really like to see it?"

I nodded. And then she gave me her plane ticket for tomorrow morning, to trade in for the next flight to New York. She's staying overnight at my place, which is a sacrifice considering she and Hank are still newlyweds. But she said it was more urgent for me to get to Oak Hills Drive.

So I called a taxi and headed for the airport. I was in such a daze that I didn't change or pack. I was in my tux, carrying my award, which got me funny looks at both airports, but I hardly noticed. I just kept hoping that Angela would understand that I don't want to live without her anymore. Of course, I was afraid she'd be noble and self-sacrificing again, and I'd find myself going back to Branford with my tail between my legs.

And there was a point when I thought she would make me leave. I'd have to go wake up Hank in the apartment over the garage and explain why I wanted to sleep on the couch. I didn't think Angela would let me stay in the main house.

But here she is in my arms, again responding to my kissing. I can't believe this is real. And she looks just the way she did when we met eight years ago, except even more beautiful, glowing with happiness.

I really want to take to her bed, but it might be rushing things to get that intimate after our break. And this time, maybe we should wait till we're married. Are we engaged again? I don't mind proposing again, but I don't want to go through all we went through with getting engaged last time.

I break away, good though her lips taste. "Angela, I—"

"Tony, I have to tell you something."

God, no, I hope she's not seeing anyone. Mona in her updates always went out of her way to tell me that Angela wasn't, and Sam confirmed this. (Jonathan, thankfully, did not seem to want to talk about his mom whenever we spoke on the phone.) But maybe Angela is seeing someone that the girls don't know about. It's probably not serious, not if she's able to kiss me like that. But maybe she wants to be honest about it.

"OK," I say quietly.

"Let's sit down." She leads me over to the couch.

I straighten the cushions the way I like, and she smiles indulgently. "Sorry."

"No, it's OK. That's your right as housekeeper."

"Angela, I hope you know I didn't mean I want to be just your—"

"No, I know. In fact." She takes a deep breath. "I want you to be more than you were to me before."

I swallow and nod. "I know. We should've done this years ago, but I was always afraid to ask."

"You were?" She seems surprised. Maybe she doesn't know that I've thought about marrying her since the Ferguson-Schaeffer wedding. But it's not like I didn't propose before. I mean, we were engaged. There's no need for this much surprise.

"Yeah, of course. I think it's something we should've done years ago, no matter what anyone might've said."

"Well, Tony, I didn't expect this of you. And I don't know how you guessed, except that you always were perceptive. Well, in some ways."

"Huh?" The last thing I feel at the moment is perceptive.

"I'll admit that it's not something we planned for, but I really think we can make it work. And of course we'll have to give up on the big formal wedding and go for something simpler and more intimate."

I'm a little disappointed, since I still had my heart set on that big wedding. But she's right. If we take months to plan it again, then that's months more of waiting to really be together in a way that we can't be even as an engaged couple. Marriage is so much more solid. Yes, people get divorced. Hell, she and I have been divorced! (Well, annulled.) But it's a lot harder to walk away if things get difficult when you're married. And I want us to stay together and work through any problems that come up.

"Yeah, if that's what you want. Or we could compromise and have a medium-sized wedding."

"But, Tony, wouldn't that be—?" Then the front door opens and she snaps, "Young man, are you aware it's after midnight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, second base! I didn't think I'd get there till college. And that it's with my old crush Jenny Wittener makes it even better.

"Mmm, Jonathan, this is great but I don't want to break curfew."

"OK, let's head home." Luckily, she lives near me. As for my curfew, well, Mom was taking a nap when I left. (She's been sleeping more lately, which I'm worried might be depression because of the whole Tony situation.) As for Grandma, well, she'll probably get in late herself, and she's not as strict as Mom of course.

I start the car and back out carefully. I know from what happened to Mom and Tony last year that you have to be careful parking by the lake, but it really is a great make-out spot. (Not that I want to think about them making out of course.) It's so quiet and private up here, and then the scenery is great, so that's a good excuse to come up here. I'm sure Jenny saw through me, but she didn't seem to mind, at all.

I drive one-handed, with my other arm around Jenny. I really do like her, and not just because, as Sam teased me yesterday, "she dips for a dime." Sam is the only one I've told so far about dating Jenny and, despite the teasing, she is happy for me. I didn't want to bring it up with Mom, because of how overprotective she can be. And then with Tony, I don't bring up the topic of dating, because I don't want him to tell me if he's seeing anyone in Iowa. As for Grandma, she'd probably be giving me condoms and advice, and I'm not ready for either. I guess I could tell Hank, who's the closest thing I have to a brother, but I figure Sam will probably tell him first, so I'll wait and see if he brings up the topic.

Of course, considering Jenny's mom is one of the biggest gossips in the neighborhood, I'm probably going to have tell my family as soon as Mrs. Wittener finds out. Mrs. W likes me but Jenny hasn't told her anything because she doesn't want advice. (I don't know about condoms, and I'm not going to bring up the subject with Jenny. Not just yet anyway.) Jenny's parents think she's at a movie with a friend, which isn't a complete lie, because we did consider going to the movies tonight but there was nothing we wanted to see. And, OK, parking sounded a lot more appealing.

I get us back to our neighborhood a little after midnight. "I'm sorry," I say, as I pull up a block away from our houses. (Obviously I can't drop her off right at her house.)

"It's OK. They're probably asleep by now."  
"They don't wait up for you?"

She shrugs. "Dad is a heavy sleeper. And Mom thinks I'm such a nerd that there's no point in worrying. I mean, if it were 3 a.m. or something, she would."

"Yeah, that's how my grandmother was." For the couple months Mom was away, I had complete freedom. But I did miss Mom, and Tony.

Jenny gives me a quick kiss. "We should tell them soon."

"Yeah."  
"But not yet. I'm kind of enjoying sneaking around."

I laugh. "Me, too."

Then she gets out of the car (this car I saved up for so I could have a real girlfriend finally), and waves goodnight. I'd like to drive slowly to make sure she gets home safely. Really, as a gentleman I know I should walk her to her front door. But I have to sneak in myself, just in case Mom is getting a midnight snack or something.

Her appetite has been crazy since she came back from Iowa. Grandma worries Mom's going to get fat again, like she did when Grandpa died and then when Mom and Dad were first separated. And then Mom will probably go on a crash diet again. Only this time Tony won't show up and make sure Mom eats healthy again.

I get to the house and am stunned to see a cab sitting out front. The driver is just reading a newspaper, like he's got all the time in the world. I usually park in the back, by the kitchen, but this time I park next to the cab.

When I get out of the car, the cabbie rolls down his window and says, "Hey, Buddy, can you ask how much longer that guy's gonna be in there?"  
"That guy?"

"Yeah. I mean, no other calls have come in but it's not fair to him to keep the meter running. And he said he'd be right out, no matter what."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I wonder who "that guy" is. I don't want to get my hopes up that Tony's come back. Why would he? Especially since he had that big awards banquet tonight, the one Sam flew out for. But who else could it be? I can't picture someone visiting Mom out of the blue this late, especially when she's been such a hermit lately. I guess it could be one of Grandma's boyfriends, just dropping by to see if she's free.

I've barely opened the door when I hear, "Young man, are you aware it's after midnight?"

"Uh, yeah, Mom, I am. Are you aware that there's a cab with a running meter out front?" I know, I shouldn't be that fresh with her but I think I can get away with it. Because "that guy" is Tony. I want to go over and greet him but I get the feeling that I'll have time for that later.

He leaps off the couch and says, "Oh, Jeez! I'll be right back!" He runs out the front door. As he goes past me, I notice he's wearing a tux.

I sit in the nearest chair. "So, Mom, what's new?"

She actually blushes. "Never mind that. Why were you out so late?"

"I was driving around. Thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh, like how I'll survive the rest of my adolescence without a live-in male role model."

She actually smiles a little that time. "Well, you can probably tell Tony what's on your mind."

"Yeah, it sure is convenient that he just happened to be in the neighborhood."

She hesitates and then says, "I think we're back together."

"Hey, Mom, that's great!"

"There are still some things we need to work out, but at least we're talking again."

"The way he's dressed, he looks like he's ready for the altar."

"I think he didn't stop to change after the awards ceremony."

I wonder why he returned so suddenly. And then I wonder something else. "Where's Sam?"

"I assume she came back with Tony. He didn't mention it."

I don't know about that. Wouldn't the cabbie have said "that guy and that girl"?

"Anyway, I know I should punish you for breaking curfew but I'm too happy right now."

"That gives me another reason to be glad Tony's back."  
She laughs and shakes her head. She does look happy, glowing even.

Then Hank comes in from the back door and says, "Um, I saw the lights on. Is everything OK?"

...

The phone wakes me up. I wait to see if Sam will get it and then I remember that she's staying at Tony's tonight. We've never slept apart before, not since we got married months ago. (Well, there was that one time she did the spa weekend with Angela and Mona.) I miss her but I understand that she wants to support her dad. I would've gone with her, but I have to work tomorrow. I actually thought I'd get a good night's sleep for a change. With Sam, well, sometimes I have fun missing sleep, but other times it's because she's snuffling in her sleep or stealing the covers. That's the kind of stuff that my dad didn't tell me about when he gave me the "now that you're married" talk after the fact. (He couldn't really do it before the wedding, because of the elopement. But it's not like I was a virgin, although Sam was.)

Anyway, I reluctantly answer the phone and it's Sam. I don't know if she misses me or if something's wrong, but before I can ask, she asks, "Is my dad there?"

"In our bedroom?"

"No, at the main house."

"Uh, isn't he at his apartment with you?"

So then she tells me about how he decided he had to show Angela his award, to share this happy moment with her, because she's been there for all his other happy moments for eight years. Which is sweet, but considering they broke up two months ago, it seems like he could've waited a couple days. Or at least till morning.

"So, wait, what about you? When are you coming back?"

"Well, I'll head to the airport in the morning like I planned and get a flight back as soon as I can."

"Sa-am! What if you can't get a flight tomorrow? You mean I have to sleep alone again?" I'd rather have her snuffling and blanket-stealing than not here at all.

"Aw, do you miss me, Honey?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, I miss you, too, but I think it's really important that Dad and Angela get back together."

She's told me how she's wanted them to get together for years and it's been really frustrating for her, watching all this stuff get in the way. (Including I guess our marriage, although that wasn't our intention of course.)

"Well, that's sweet of you, Honey, but you've done everything you can, so—"

"So now I need you to go over and see if Dad's there."

"Baby, it's after midnight."  
"Well, I had to give him enough time to get to and from the airports."

"No, but I mean, let's say your dad is there and Angela has taken him back. Um, have you considered that they might want to be alone?"

"How much privacy can they have with Jonathan around?"

I could've sworn I saw Jonathan drive off a few hours ago, but I guess he would be back by now, since it must be after his curfew.

"Will you at least go look out the window and see if any lights are on?"  
"Yeah, I can do that." But I don't know that it would prove anything. Angela could be up late working on an account, or Jonathan or Mona could be watching TV or something. I go look and then come back and report, "The living room light is on."

"That's promising."  
"Uh, Sam."

"Go over and find out!"

I want to argue but I know I won't get any peace unless I go. "Do you want to stay on the line or should I call you back?"

"I'll call you in ten minutes. If nothing's going on, then come right back and call me."

"And how do I explain what I'm doing there?"

"You're creative. You'll think of something."  
"Thanks."

"I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too, Cupcake."

After we hang up, I get dressed and stumble downstairs. I remind myself that this is part of being married, although I guess this exact situation doesn't come up too often.

I consider going in through the kitchen, and then eavesdropping on the living room. Then if someone comes in, I can say I was just raiding the refrigerator. But who would buy that with Marge's cooking? (Mona said that Angela fired Marge after dinner. Yet another reason for Tony to move back.) I'll go straight into the living room and hope that I can improvise an excuse on the spot. I just hope I don't walk in on Tony and Angela necking or something. It wouldn't be as bad as if it were my parents, but it would be awkward.

So I go over and all I see is Angela and Jonathan sitting in the living room. No sign of Tony. Maybe she kicked him out already. Or maybe he's upstairs, unpacking in his old room. Or maybe he hasn't even shown up yet. They look at me, so I say, "Um, I saw the lights on. Is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine," she says with a big smile.

"Tony's back," he says with a grin.

"Really?" I do my best to sound surprised. Then I look around. "Um, where is he?"

"Well, he was supposed to be paying the cab, but he's been out there awhile," Jonathan says.

Angela looks worried, like she's afraid Tony may've changed his mind about staying. I'd reassure her but I'm not supposed to know what's going on. Actually, I feel like I don't really know. I'm still not completely awake and this is a confusing situation.

Then Mona strolls in through the open front door and asks, "Why is Tony on the Witteners' porch, talking to Jenny?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you can't stay out later?" my date asks.

"No, I'm tired. I'm sorry." I don't want to tell him I'm worried about Angela. It's a lot of things: the moping, the sleeping too much, the weird eating habits. Although of course having a housekeeper like Marge doesn't help with that one. But she's had issues with food for years, sometimes using it to escape from her problems.

I know she's unhappy without Tony but she refuses to talk about it, beyond saying that this is for the best. And he's not much better about admitting anything, although I'm going to guess he's not been neglecting his health like she has.

And the thing is, I know this sounds crazy, but sometimes I wonder if Angela might not be pregnant. But she'd tell me if she were, wouldn't she? Maybe she doesn't know. But it might explain the moodiness even more. And maybe some of the other symptoms. Obviously it's not an easy topic to bring up. But I suppose I'll know one way or the other in time.

It would be wonderful if she were pregnant and it was Fate nudging her and Tony to get back together. But sometimes those two seem to deliberately defy Fate.

And, yes, I know this is Angela were talking about. Even if she finally had sex with Tony (and how could she resist him any longer, especially all alone in a one-bedroom apartment?), she would be careful, wouldn't she? Still, no method is foolproof and things happen.

Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow. When Sam gets back, I'll ask questions about how Tony's doing, and I'll ask them in front of Angela, see how she reacts. And then when Sam leaves, I'll make Angela tell me what's going on with her. I'm her mother and I have a right to know.

My date takes me home and after he leaves, seeming disappointed with getting just a goodnight kiss, I glance across the street and notice Jenny Wittener talking to a man on her front porch. Not a blond young man, so it isn't Jonathan. (Something is going on with those two, and I need to follow up on that, but it's less urgent than the Angela situation.) The man talking to Jenny has dark hair and isn't as skinny as Jonathan, more solid, but muscular rather than fat. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was Tony. But what would Tony be doing in Fairfield? And if he were here, wouldn't he be talking to Angela? Particularly at this time of night.

I'm tempted to go over there, but I notice that our front door is open and the lights are on in the living room. Curiouser and curiouser. I go in and ask straight out, "Why is Tony on the Witteners' porch, talking to Jenny?"

Jonathan looks guilty, Angela puzzled, and Hank baffled. It's Angela who says, "Well, he said he was going to pay the cabbie. Maybe she was sitting on her porch and he wanted to go over and say hello."

"In the middle of the night? And why is he here?"

"Well, he wants to reconcile."  
Good, my hinting phone calls finally paid off. But does Angela want to reconcile? "Are you going to?"

"Well, yes. I mean, we have, we just need to work out some details."

Now Hank looks relieved. I wonder what these details are.

"Where's Sam?" I ask.

"Isn't she home?" Angela asks Hank.

"Um, no, she stayed behind so Tony could have her plane ticket."

"Oh, how sweet!" Angela exclaims.

"I need to call her and let her know he arrived safely. And everything's OK."  
"Is it OK, Angela?" I ask.

She blushes. "Yes, it's fine." There's a story there, and I need to get her away from the guys so I can find out what it is. Well, Hank can go back to "his" apartment. (I still think of it as mine, despite Tony gifting it to the newlyweds.) And Jonathan really should be asleep, a growing boy with school in the morning. Of course, Tony will be back when he's done talking to Jenny, but I can grill him and Angela together if I can't manage it separately.

And then the phone rings. "I'll get it," I say. It may be another clue to the various mysteries. And if it's not, I'm going to get the person off the line as soon as possible.

"Robinson-Bower-Thomopoulos-Micelli residence," I say, just to see the reactions of the other three. The boys look amused, Angela embarrassed.

"Micelli? Really?" says a hopeful female voice.

"Why, hello, Samantha."

Now they all look at me.

"Mona, I'm so glad you're the one who answered, but I thought you'd be out on a date."

"I came back a little early."

"So is Dad there? What's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it looks promising."

Then Tony comes in and says, "Jonathan, don't you think you should come clean?"

...

I can't sleep. It's not because it'll be on the couch in Dad's apartment. (I could sleep in his bed since he's gone, but I'd feel weird about that knowing that he's shared it with Angela.) I keep wondering what's going on with Dad and Angela. Did he even make it to the airport OK? Did he catch a flight yet? His love story with Angela seems full of missed connections, so why should tonight be any different?

And even if he's made it back to Fairfield by now, maybe Angela doesn't want to take him back. After all, she ended things with him. I never thought she'd do that. Even when he first slept with Kathleen, Angela didn't reject him. And it's not that she's stopped loving him. Anyone can see that. But she has given up on their relationship. And she's so miserable!

Dad is better at hiding his feelings sometimes, but I knew he missed her. I'm glad I sent him back. But I hope I haven't just set him up for further rejection.

I'm so anxious about everything that I have to go pee. I think I drank too much (mostly non-alcoholic) at the banquet anyway. I was so proud of Dad! But, yes, it made me feel like Angela needs to see him like this, so handsome and accomplished. And she needs to understand that he achieved this because of her encouragement. I love Dad very much, but the Tony Micelli of 1984 couldn't have done this. She's been a marvelous influence on him. And, yes, I sound like his mother rather than his daughter, but that's how it feels sometimes.

After I wash my hands, I decide to call Hank. Yes, it's late, even later in Connecticut, but maybe he can tell me what's going on. So I call and he reluctantly agrees to go over there.

I wait for him to call back and I get so anxious that I have to pee again. I know I shouldn't stress out about all this, but I can't help it. No wonder my period is late. Hopefully this will all get settled soon, and happily.

Finally, I can't stand it anymore, and I call the main house. I hope I don't wake up Angela and Jonathan. What if Dad changed his mind and never even showed up? Or what if Angela's sent him away? This could be awkward. But I have to know, and I can't wait till whenever I get home.

Luckily Mona answers. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to know exactly what's going on. And then I hear Dad say something about Jonathan "coming clean." About what? I'm really confused, but at least Dad is there and acting fatherly, so that's a hopeful sign.

I'm about to ask Mona to hold the phone out so I can hear better, when a wave of nausea hits me and I drop the phone in Dad's living room. I run to his bathroom and get there just in time. I wait till my stomach settles before I go back to the living room. Yes, I should clean up this mess, but I want to first find out what the mess is in Connecticut.

I don't know why I got sick like that. Maybe it's part of the anxiety. I was sick on the plane, but there was turbulence.

I go back to the phone and hear Jonathan saying, "I just didn't want to bring it up with everything else that's been going on."

"Bring up what?" I ask Mona.

She whispers, "He's dating Jenny Wittener."

"Oh, is that all?" I mean, that's nice that's he dating, but I didn't think it was that big a deal when he told me, and I'm much more concerned about his mother's love life with my father.

"Sam, did you miss part of the conversation?"

"Um, yeah." Now I feel embarrassed that I've gotten so worked up about this. "I'm not feeling well."  
"I see."  
"Well, you know how worried I've been about Angela and Dad."

"Yes, Dear."  
"And it's even worse being away from the center of the action. I've been peeing a lot and throwing up."

"I see."  
"Sorry if that's too much information."  
"No, it's very interesting. Especially since Angela has just run into the downstairs bathroom."

"WHAT?"

"Hank, could you please speak to your wife? I need to check on my daughter."

THE BEGINNING?


End file.
